Arrependimento
by Mayumii
Summary: Songfic. Arrepender-se é um preço muito amargo, principalmente para Uchiha Sasuke. Boys Don't Cry, The Cure. SasuNaru, NaruHina . Yaoi. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence.

**Nota**: a música é "Boys Don't Cry", do The Cure.

_Para Shii e Taki,_

_Apesar de SasuNaru não ser mais o frisson de nenhuma das duas, creio eu._

_Mas, espero que gostem. :)

* * *

_

**Arrependimento**

**---**

_**I would say I'm sorry**_

_**If I thought that it would change your mind**_

_**But I know that this time**_

_**I have said too much**_

_**Been too unkind**_

_Eu diria que estou arrependido_

_Se achasse que isto faria você mudar de idéia_

_Mais eu sei que desta vez_

_Eu falei demais_

_fui indelicado demais_

"DROGA!" Gritou o Uchiha, refletindo sobre o que havia acontecido horas atrás.

Foi natural de sua personalidade. Detestava ver o loiro choramingando pelos cantos, pedindo para ficar com ele todas as horas. Detestava sentir o mesmo que aquele _dobe _retardado, que babava na cama e dormia aninhado a ele.

Detestava gostar daquele imbecil. E assim, ele deveria fazer algo a respeito...

Ou não?

"MAS QUE MERDA!" Gritou mais uma vez.

Sasuke não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de voltar atrás, muito menos com Naruto.

Mas, dessa vez, _até _ele pôde sentir que tinha ido longe demais.

Será que ele poderia consertar aquela situação?

Será que ele poderia apenas beijar o pescoço do loiro, sussurrar algumas palavras bonitas no ouvido deste, e ficar tudo bem?

Das outras vezes, havia funcionado...

Mas, dessa vez, será que adiantaria?

Dessa vez, havia um problema muito maior, que beijos ou uma boa noite de sexo não adiantariam de forma alguma.

_**I try to laugh about it**_

_**Cover it all up with lies**_

_**I try to**_

_**Laugh about it**_

_**Hiding the tears in my eyes**_

_**'cause boys don't cry**_

_**Boys don't cry**_

_Eu tento rir disso tudo_

_cobrindo com mentiras_

_eu tento rir disso tudo_

_escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos_

_Pois garotos não choram_

_garotos não choram_

Tentou esboçar um sorriso sarcástico, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ele vai voltar..." pensou, seguramente, o Uchiha. "Ele não consegue ficar brigado comigo. Vai tentar fazer as pazes. Com certeza..."

Sentado no sofá, o caçula dos Uchiha olhou para o hall, esperando um tufão loiro atravessar aquela porta e cair em seus braços.

Anoitecia.

Mas Naruto não voltou.

"Bem feito. Deve estar pensando em tudo que eu disse... quem mandou não ter ego próprio?"

Não queria entender, mas sabia, com todas as letras, que o Uzumaki tinha um ego até maior que o dele. O que não tinha, eram forças para negar algo ao Uchiha...

_Suma da minha vida._

"Ele deve estar voltando... foi só dar uma volta..." murmurou, recostando-se no sofá, controlando-se para não sair correndo atrás do loiro.

A madrugada havia chegado, e ele ainda não havia voltado.

Abrindo e fechando as mãos ameaçadoramente, o Uchiha gritou, contorcendo-se.

"ENTÃO VÁ FAZER O SEU DESTINO, DOBE IMBECIL!"

_**I would break down at your feet**_

_**And beg forgiveness**_

_**Plead with you**_

_**But I know that**_

_**It's too late**_

_**And now there's nothing I can do**_

_Eu me desmancharia aos seus pés_

_mendigaria seu perdão_

_imploraria a você_

_mas eu sei que é tarde demais_

_e agora não há nada que eu possa fazer_

"Sasuke..."

Estirado na grama, o loiro observava o céu cheio de estrelas. Lágrimas saltavam nervosamente, e ele deixava-as rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto.

Derrotado, finalmente.

Derrotado por Sasuke, como seus pesadelos de infância confirmavam. Estirado no chão, com o Uchiha sorrindo ironicamente para ele.

"_Você está acabado, dobe." _Dizia o pequeno Uchiha dos seus sonhos, com sua roupa de gennin.

Mais lágrimas. Ele podia ser um sonhador, mas tinha certeza que _aquele _sonho era bom demais para ser real.

A realidade veio. E ele tinha plena consciência do que aconteceu, e do que iria acontecer. Não era mais a criança insegura e rebelde de anos atrás. Agora, havia amadurecido, com inteligência, simpatia e com muitos amigos ao redor.

Tinha escolhas a fazer. E, quando uma dessas chegou aos ouvidos do Uchiha, foi previsível o que ele iria fazer.

Mas Naruto não deu importância. Porque, no fundo, ele esperava que Sasuke entendesse a situação, e fizesse tudo com que seus mais íntimos desejos pudessem ser realizados.

"_Você poderia admitir a nossa relação..." murmurou o loiro, agarrando o pescoço do rapaz, que soltou uma risada sarcástica._

"_O que? Que relação?"_

_O Uzumaki soltou um suspiro de frustração._

"_Eu e você..."_

_Sasuke, encarou-o, sério._

"_Não temos relação alguma." Disse, mordiscando o lóbulo do loiro, fazendo-o gemer. "Pronto. Fique quieto e não volte mais a esse assunto..." disse, tirando a camiseta do loirinho, ficando por cima deste._

Por que ele sempre se rendia? Por que ele nunca rebatia, expunha suas opiniões, como quando treinavam? Por que ele não conseguia resistir às carícias do Uchiha?

Será que era tão carente de amor assim?

_Suma da minha vida._

Fechou os olhos, tentando apagar aquela terrível lembrança. Sua vontade era de correr até a casa do moreno, jogar-se em seus braços como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas Sasuke não o queria mais. Havia rejeitado-o sutilmente, pela milionésima vez em sua vida.

Se havia pensado que todas as outras vezes machucaram demais, a última matou-o por inteiro.

Uchiha Sasuke era um obstáculo em sua vida. Um belo obstáculo, diga-se de passagem.

Mas ele havia sumido por completo. Porque ele quis assim.

O loiro contorceu-se, levando as mãos ao rosto.

Seu sonho, seu pesadelo havia terminado. Porque Naruto respeitaria sempre à vontade do moreno.

Porque, tudo o que o Uchiha mandasse, o Uzumaki faria.

_Vá se casar com a Hyuuga. Vocês, dois idiotas, foram feitos um para o outro._

Respeitaria tudo o que Sasuke lhe diria.

No dia seguinte, Naruto aceitou o pedido de Hyuuga Hiashi para se casar com Hinata. O clã Hyuuga estava em festa, e, quando toda Konoha soube da situação, todos comemoravam com louvor o casamento do momento.

_**So I try to laugh about it**_

_**Cover it all up with lies**_

_**I try to**_

_**laugh about it**_

_**Hiding the tears in my eyes**_

_**'cause boys don't cry**_

por isso eu tento rir disso tudo

cobrindo com mentiras

eu tento rir disso tudo

escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos

Pois garotos não choram

O dia do casamento havia chegado.

Na entrada do templo, o Uzumaki recepcionava com o sogro todos os convidados. Em dez minutos, o casamento começaria, e padrinhos e madrinhas já se postavam em seus respectivos lugares. Eram seis pares, três para cada casal. Por parte de Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e Kurenai, Shikamaru e Ino, Iruka e Anko. Por parte de Hinata, Neji e Tenten, Kiba e Hanabi, e Sakura e Sasuke.

Ironia do destino? Talvez...

Sakura, radiante de felicidade, e de braço dado com Sasuke, veio até o loiro, abraçando-o.

"Parabéns! Desejo todas as felicidades do mundo para vocês dois.Somente os deuses sabem o quanto Hinata sofreu se apaixonando por você..." disse rindo, fazendo o noivo sorrir verdadeiramente. Tinha grande carinho pela Hyuuga, e tinha muito gosto em se casar com ela. "Você está feliz?"

Foi a vez do par de olhos ônix encara-lo.

"Está feliz, dobe?"

Como num desafio, Naruto encarou-o firmemente, sorrindo. Com a extrema dedicação de Hinata, o _frisson_ que tinha pelo Uchiha não existia mais.

"Estou, teme, aliás, feliz _como nunca estive antes._" Disse, frisando as últimas palavras. Serenamente, também perguntou. "E você, está feliz?"

Num relampejo de confusão, porém sem demonstrar, como sempre, ele abriu um sorriso, dando uma risada sarcástica.

"Porque não estaria?" disse, virando-se, puxando Sakura para a ala dos padrinhos. "Seja feliz, dobe." Murmurou, engolindo em seco.

Numa mesura, o Uzumaki agradeceu.

"Eu serei, Sasuke. Muito feliz."

Sasuke não conseguiu olhar quando Naruto e Hinata selaram o pacto do _san-san-kudo_. Abaixou a cabeça, ajeitando um ponto invisível em seu kimono, enquanto Naruto e Hinata levantavam-se, de mãos dadas, sorrindo radiantes para todos os convidados que aplaudiam. Controlando sua raiva, ele apertava fortemente as laterais do seu obi, enquanto Naruto enlaçava a Hyuuga gentilmente.

_**I would tell you**_

_**That I loved you**_

_**If I thought that you would stay**_

_**But I know that it's no use**_

_**That you've **__**already**_

_**Gone away**_

Eu diria a você

que te amava

Se achasse que você ficaria

mas eu sei que é inútil

e você

foi embora

O aniversário de casamento de Naruto e Hinata havia chegado. Pela vontade do casal de festejar o primeiro ano de casados, reuniram os amigos mais íntimos na mansão Hyuuga.

Sasuke estava lá.

Hinata deu a declaração oficial que estava esperando um menino, e Naruto abraçou-a, radiantes, enquanto todos comemoravam muito felizes a nova notícia.

Mais tarde, quando os homens foram discutir sobre missões, e Sasuke e Naruto ficaram no jardim, sozinhos. A noite estava estrelada, e Naruto lembrou-se do ano passado.

Interrompendo seus pensamentos, o Uchiha perguntou.

"Então, vai ter um herdeiro. Finalmente fez algo de útil, não?"

Naruto não se machucava com as palavras sutis do amigo. Aprendera que aquele jeito de Sasuke nunca mudaria, e talvez, fosse isso que o mais atraía nele, há tempos atrás.

E, ele também havia aprendido, que responder às agressividades de Sasuke não era um pecado. Não estar submisso às vontades do moreno não era um pecado.

"Sabe, Sasuke" disse Naruto, focando o céu estrelado "em um dia como esse, no ano passado, eu estava chorando por tudo que você havia feito quando terminou comigo..."

O Uchiha apenas ouviu-o, deixando continuar.

"... agora, eu vejo, que, eu poderia ter voltado para você, como tantas outras vezes, de braços abertos para receber seus beijos, seus desejos. Você, talvez iria me receber, se precisasse de tesão ou algo do tipo..." continuou, fazendo o Uchiha encara-lo, sério "... e eu realmente iria fazer. Correr para sua casa, e terminar aquele final de noite com você, provavelmente na cama. Porque eu te amava, sabia, Sasuke? Eu faria qualquer coisa por você... e então, apenas decidi seguir as suas ordens."

Sasuke sibilou, friamente.

"Você se casou com a Hinata."

E o Uzumaki abriu um sorriso.

"Porque você havia mandado. Não se lembra, Sasuke-kun?"

Os olhos do Uchiha se arregalaram instantaneamente.

O erro havia sido dele...?

_**Misjudged your limits**_

_**Pushed you too far**_

_**Took y**__**ou for granted**_

_**I thought that you needed me more**_

Julguei mal o seu limite

fiz você ir longe demais

te subestimei, não te dei valor

pensei que você precisasse mais de mim

O moreno lembrou-se. Levou as mãos até os cabelos, bagunçando-os nervosamente.

"Você não deveria ter feito isso, dobe!"

Naruto sorriu.

"Por que não?"

"Porque você queria ficar comigo." Respondeu o Uchiha, imediatamente.

Rindo da confusão do amigo, Naruto apoiou-se com os cotovelos no chão, ainda fitando o céu.

"Talvez. Talvez, você pensasse que eu nunca conseguiria viver sem você..."

_Você estava lendo meus pensamentos nesse tempo todo?_

"... mas, agora, eu tenho certeza que você estava errado. E eu te agradeço," disse, sorrindo radiante, "obrigado por me casar com a Hinata. Você me fez o cara mais feliz do mundo!"

O moreno não conseguia responder, de olhos baixos.

_Talvez. Talvez, você pensasse que eu nunca conseguiria viver sem você._

Seu próprio ego feriu-o terrivelmente.

"E, mais uma coisa..." murmurou, levantando-se. "Eu nunca poderia te dar um filho, como a Hinata para mim. E isso, eu te garanto, Sasuke..." disse, batendo nos ombros do amigo, "é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida."

Aquilo atingiu-o em cheio.

_Ele _não havia sido a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido a vida do loiro? Ele sempre dizia isso!

Sorrindo meigamente, depois de Sasuke beija-lo com voracidade.

_Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida._

Como foi esquecer, Naruto?!

"Sasuke" murmurou Naruto, retirando a mão dos ombros do Uchiha, "vou entrar. Vamos?"

De cabeça baixa, o Uchiha respondeu, friamente.

"Preciso ficar sozinho."

Naruto aceitou, e entrou na casa, deixando o moreno sozinho com seus pensamentos.

E a briga, de um ano atrás, voltou aos seus pensamentos, como uma tempestade.

-

_O loiro tentou esboçar alguma reação._

_Ele devia estar brincando. Ele só podia estar brincando._

_Mas tinha certeza de que Uchiha Sasuke nunca brincava._

_Muito menos com ele._

"_Sai daqui, dobe. Não quero mais nada com você."_

_Os olhos começavam a encharcar-se._

_"Mas..."_

_"Eu sabia que você era idiota, mas não sabia que conseguia ser até retardado!"_

_"Sasuke, por que...?"_

_"Você é um inútil! Só chora, esperneia, se agarra em mim a todas as situações, beija mal, além de transar horrivelmente mal!"_

_As palavras não o machucavam; a fúria do Uchiha que o dilacerava..._

_"SUMA DA MINHA VIDA! Vá se casar com a Hyuuga! Vocês, dois idiotas, foram feitos um para o outro!"_

_Naruto encarou-o, sem reação. Saiu rapidamente pela porta, sem tentar retrucar mais nada._

_-_

Uma das principais coisas que havia aprendido quando criança era preservar seu orgulho. Nunca mostrar submissão, ou vergonha, ou mostrar que fez algo de errado. E, o mais importante, de todos os ensinamentos para os homens de sua idade:

Garotos _nunca _choram.

Porém, indo contrário a todos os seus conceitos, lágrimas escaparam dos olhos do Uchiha, e ali, naquele jardim, sozinho e derrotado pelas palavras inocentes de Naruto, ele arrependeu-se de todos os seus erros.

De que adiantara rir? De que adiantara sorrir, quando nada estava bem?

Naruto não estava mais ao seu lado.

Sasuke cobriu seus olhos com as mãos, sentindo a dor de cada lágrima.

_**Now I would do most anything**_

_**To get yo**__**u back by my side**_

_**But I just**_

_**Keep on laughing**_

_**Hiding the tears in my eyes**_

_**'cause boys don't cry**_

_**Boys don't cry**_

_**Boys don't cry**_

Agora eu faria qualquer coisa

para ter você de volta ao meu lado

mas eu só fico rindo

escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos

Pois garotos não choram garotos

Garotos não choram

Garotos não choram

* * *

**N/A: **SasuNaru! Desculpem-me o trama todo.

O _san-san-kudo_, citado na parte do casamento de NaruHina, é o casamento xintoísta do Japão, onde os noivos selam seus votos de matrimônio com três taças de miki, saquê sagrado.

Sugestões, críticas, reviews, onegai. (:


End file.
